robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
BL0X HE4D - A Roblox Stalker
So, today I decided to play Roblox. For most of the day, it was relatively normal. Playing many different games, making some new friends, and stuff like that. But then, after playing "Work At A Pizza Place" for a while, I decided to log off, but, before I did, I noticed I got a new friend request. Since I was curious to who sent it, I decided to check it out. It turns out the request came from a user called "BL0X_HE4D". Before accepting or declining the request, I checked his profile. His character had a T-Shirt that said "I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU", which did send some red flags, but I eventually shook it off. It also turns out that he only joined Roblox today, so, I imagined he was really new to everything. Something that caught my eye, however, is that his status was just a bunch of letters put together, and the profile description was all in binary code. It was a little strange, but, I decided to translate the binary later on. Anyway, after deciding that this guy seemed alright, I accepted his friend request. But, suddenly, about 5 seconds after doing so, he sent me a message saying "THANK YOU FOR ACCEPTING MY REQUEST, ASHTON". After reading the message, I was feeling scared. I kept thinking "How does he know my real name?". I was about to ask him, when he replied "I KNOW ALOT OF THINGS. ANYWAY, SHALL WE PLAY TOGETHER?". I was quite shook about how I didnt even get to ask him anything before he responded, but, I shook it off, and decided to reply "Ok, what game shall we play?". Almost instantly, he replied "WAAPP". I assumed he was talking about "Work At A Pizza Place" and so I replied "Ok, meet you there". And from there, it just got weirder and creepier. During the whole time we were in that game, he would follow me everywhere. He would always be right beside me, even when I was in a car or truck, he would either be in his own car/truck, or, he would be waiting exactly were I was going to be at. After about 15 minutes, I decided to leave him in the game, and log off. An hour or two later, I log back on, and, luckily, he was offline. So, I went into "Roblox High School" and, almost as soon as I got in the game, he was on the same server as me. I got a bit freaked out, and, instantly left the game, only to see he had sent me some messages. Those messages containing my address, my age, names of my friends, and many more. But, the most recent message was him saying "TRANSLATE MY DESCRIPTION, THEN COME BACK AND MESSAGE ME". I decided to do so, and, his description, which, as previously stated, was all in binary, translated to "I am not a normal player I'll stalk you then forget you when I find my next target". After translating it, I decided to step outside to take a break, since this was really starting to freak me out. But, when I got outside, I looked towards my neighbors window, only to see a piece of paper on their window, when I went closer, the paper read "I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU, ASHTON -BL0X_HE4D". I got really scared after reading it, so I ran back inside, and went back onto my computer, to see that BL0X_HE4D sent me two more messages. The first one saying " NO, I WILL NOT ALWAYS HAVE USERS INFO, BUT YES, I SHALL FOLLOW THEM THROUGH THE GAMES" and the next one saying "THANKS FOR PLAYING WITH ME. NOW ITS TIME TO MOVE ON TO THE NEXT USER". After reading the messages, I tried getting him to reply to my own set of messages, but he never did. If you ever encounter him, I would advise you decline his friend request, in case he just might have some of your personal info. But, if you really want to befriend him, it's your choise, but, just be warned, you never know what info he may have. PS. I have seen him in other games after this event, but, he never spoke a word to me or anyone else. Though, some of his movements were a little odd, so, yeah... Also, he is following a few people who he may start stalking in game. If your one of those people, be wary. Don't talk with him. EVER. I'll also keep editing this with any new info I get on him, so, keep checking back here(also, sorry for any possible grammar). Category:Marked for Review